Conventional belt retractors for a vehicular occupant restraint system include a load-bearing frame and a stud for securing the belt retractor to a vehicle.
If such a belt retractor needs to be fitted at a location of the vehicle at which the stud for securing the belt retractor is difficult to access, it is expedient to make the stud longer to have a guide for the nut to significantly simplify screwing it onto the stud. However, making the stud longer results in a considerable increase in weight.